Oh the Woes of a Pet Owner
by Enpowera
Summary: A neopian pet owner gets mad after she is suspended for no reason, having followed all the rules.  Stupid but funny.


Enpowera: This is dedicated to all the poor neopet users out there who are unfairly frozen and suspended each day.

Disclaimer: I do not own neopet's, but the mention pet's are mine.

* * *

A young female sat at her computer, a nearby blinking clock said it was 2 a.m. real world time, on the computer screen it said 12 a.m. nst. The girl was on the newbie boards, asking about cures for insomnia, having not been able to sleep in two days. She was getting ready to reply to statment when IT appeare don the screen.

_Neopets is not a dating agency. You should not use this as a place to find boyfriends/ girlfriends, or to ask dating advice._

She was talking about a LOTR's movie marathon to make her fall asleep for crying out loud! Someone earlier had mentioned thinking about a boy she liked, but she had ignored that post, being the good little neopian she was.

2 Weeks later

The same girl was happily roleplaying playing with three of her new friends.

"Yes, some coffee would be nice" Envy replied" had been her post, when she was once again suspended, this time for posting sexual content! How in the name of Adam was that sexual content??

Then it hit her, Lust! But the roleplays had been fine before, why now? Assholes! Once she would put up with it, twice? I don't think so!

She angrily switched over to her side, when a thought hit her, "One of momma's friends knows how to hack! He could show them a thing or two!"

She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, and was ready to call him on speed dial, but her mother stopped her.

Her mother had yet to realize that she had raised a Sadist, a queen one at that.

In Neopia

"I can't believe mother got suspended again!" RoxasorSora complained angrily, his mother was the nicest person he knew!

"We should protest" Dmelodiousnocturne agreed, upset as well.

"But how," a cold voice, Zexioncansmellyou, asked evilly, a grin on his face.

They grouped together to figure it out, while at another house in Neopia Central...

"Mother left us for good," Eveemorph sobbed, she couldn't understand why; only that her mother had been ranting about unfair suspensions.

Her siblings looked sad as well, but luckily their mother had left them a good house with plenty of extra rooms, so they could rent the place out and survive.

Real World

"Two accounts down," the girl told herself sadly, her neopet's were her life, but she couldn't be trusted not to hack and crash the whole system! That is if she knew how to hack...

She got up from her computer and finally got contact with her mother's friend, he would do it! TNT was going down!

The hacker arrived later, carrying several programs, in about 5 minutes everything was set up on the girl's computer, the hack then left, the girl's mother htough he had only brought software updates.

The girl smirked evilly, by this time tomorrow, neopets would no longer exist; revenge was a dish best served cold.

The next day

The girl logged onto neopets and self froze her account, after putting her most beloved pets up for adoption and getting rid of her stuff.

She then turned on the voice chat, happy when the hackers voice answered her greeting.

After giving her some instructions, she was off, running programs and doing everything she could.

With a few, quick keystrokes, she had given every neopian every avatar except the TNT one, and item, as well as 10 million neopoints each.

She then posted in the news that TNT had made this a surprise present to all neopians, and to do with the items and neopoints as they wished; then she blocked TNT from the website, making it impossible for them to gain access to stop her.

She smirked, and realized one little problem, she hadn't made herself anonymous! She could be found out!

Later the girl was arrested and sentenced 5 years in prison, but she could get out free, if she told TNT how to get back on neopets, she took the 5 years.

Her only comment to the news team was this, "they froze anyone who wasn't a paying member! Or found reasons to anyway! And so I took revenge for us all!"

Everyone quickly agreed the girl watched to much anime and read to many fantasy books.

The girl kept running the neopet's site from prison, and it was better then before, eventually she was hired on as a part of TNT, and let them back on the website.

On Neopia

"God our mother is weird" a group of 12 neopets agreed solemnly, watching as the now young woman ran around handing out stuff.

**The End**


End file.
